Awaken
by A. Zinc-Senkahai
Summary: SONGfiction. Sasuke loves Naruto. Will Naruto return his feelings? If yes, will Sasuke let him? SASUxNARU slash


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or "Bring Me to Life."

A/N: This a songfic.

Song: "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence

_Italics: lyrics_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Chapter One: Revelation

Sasuke kicked a stone in his path to the campsite. He watched the patches of moonlight that escaped the trees' reaching leaves pass underneath him.

He loved Naruto Uzumaki, and, after a long walk, he knew that. However, this overwhelming feeling that engulfed his every thought, called love, would never be revealed to another, especially not Naruto himself.

He chuckled to himself at the thought of how this newfound emotion had come about. That first kiss. That first, disgusting, unexpected kiss. He knew how to act afterwards, but he had to admit he'd enjoyed it while it lasted, especially the look on the blonde's face.

He looked up at the moon. From that day on, his love just continued to grow. Sometimes in a plethora of "little bits," sometimes in chunks.

That day, the day Naruto pledged his alliegance and life to becoming Hokage by stabbing the kunai in his hand: that had been a growth spurt in Sasuke's love. He admired the fox's courage...

The day he cheered for Hinata, the girl he crushed, in the Chonin selection exams, that had been a stepping stone. He admired the kitsune's boldness... But he hated Hinata.

The day Naruto had "come to his rescue" from Haku, that was a big part... When he woke, and saw the look in Naruto's eyes, and hearing what Naruto had done to the masked shinobi, he really did love him.

He sighed, feeling a blush cross his cheeks. Never before had anyone ever cared so much for him... Naruto had killed for him. Killed a man he thought had killed himself.

People said Sakura loved him. And Ino. But what had they ever done for him? Fought over him? He didn't care. Cut their hair? Big whoop. Naruto had killed...

He wiped his face of the emotions it had shown on his walk as the campfire came into his sight.

The other looked up at him as he passed without so much as a glance. However, he threw Naruto a glance. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sakura's hurt expression. He inwardly snorted.

He walked passed, into the tent he and Naruto shared. He shifted to the bed and sat down, leaning against the wall of the tent, letting his emotions fill his eyes, but not his face.

His eyes went blank again at the sound of someone entering the tent. He looked up to see the blonde fox he adored. He inwardly gasped, but simply leaned against the wall of tent again.

Naruto approached, not stopping until he was inches away. Sasuke looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked seriously.

_How can you see into my eyes_

_Like open doors..._

Sasuke stared. "Nothing," he lied.

_Leading you down into my core,_

_Where I've become so numb_

"Liar."

"What?" Sasuke asked crossly.

"You heard me. Geez, Sasuke," he said exasperately as he sat down next to him. "Will you talk to me already?"

_Without a soul;_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

"No!"

Naruto, to Sasuke's dismay, turned his head forcefully and looked into his eyes.

_Until you find it there_

_And lead it back home._

Sasuke gasped as Naruto pressed their lips together gently.

_Wake me up inside._

Sasuke felt a fire burning within him, a passion he'd never felt before.

_Wake me up inside._

Sasuke pressed his tongue to Naruto's lips desperately. Naruto parted his lips and let him enter with a moan.

_Call my name and save me_

_From the dark._

Sasuke delved inside, deep. He felt the passion rise along with his own manhood as Naruto kissed back, heat rising between them.

_Bid my blood to run_

Sasuke could feel his blood on fire with desire...

_Before I come undone._

Naruto shifted to press against him, resulting in Sasuke losing all self-control. Sasuke quickly stripped his prey of all clothing, feeling trembling fingers remove his own.

Naruto moaned again as Sasuke's tongue slipped his neck. Sasuke positioned him as he knew he should, feeling arms slip around his neck.

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

Sasuke moaned, amidst all the musk, all the heat, all the sex, as he climaxed just as he entered the blonde fox.

He looked down at Naruto at the touch of his hand on his fluched cheek. He was embarassed; he'd climaxed too soon...

Naruto smiled at him.

With that smile, the thoughts of what he'd just done flooded Sasuke's mind. He sat back, moving out and away from Naruto. He dressed slowly, feeling Naruto stare.

Naruto stared, with tears in his eyes.

_Now that I know what I'm without,_

He grabbed the Uchiha's wrist before he could walk away like he had so many others.

_You can't just leave me._

Sasuke turned. His eyes widened as the sight of the tears on the whiskered cheeks of his beloved.

"Please..." a whimper escaped Naruto's throat.

Sasuke sighed, unable to leave now. He pulled Naruto closer. "Shh," he hushed before pressing his lips to his lover's kiss-swollen ones.

_Breathe into me and_

_Make me real._

Naruto whimpered his need, bringing him back to the bed. Sasuke began to strip himself, allowing himself to be pulled in again.

_Bring me to life._

Sasuke smirked, positioning Naruto again.

_Wake me up inside._

Naruto almost screamed as Sasuke entered him again.

_Wake me up inside._

Sasuke hushed him with a kiss as he thrust into the slightly smaller boy.

_Call my name and save me_

_From the dark._

"Sasuke..." Naruto whimpered between the kisses that stole his breath. A harder thrust and a moan was his answer.

_Bid my blood to run_

Sasuke smiled as his blood ignited with the same desire and passion.

_Before I come undone._

Naruto shifted his hand to grab his lover where he needed it. He watched as that wildness bloomed in the onyx eyes again, making him harder.

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

Sasuke smiled as he climaxed within his beloved.

_Bring me to life._

He watched as the said boy screamed in pleasure, his face flushed, as he climaxed as well.

Sasuke shifted to lay beside his beloved, basking in the warmth.

_Frozen inside_

_Without your touch,_

"Now you know?" he asked hopefully. Naruto looked at him.

"Know what?"

"What was wrong...?" Sasuke inwardly bit his lip.

"I...I'm not sure," Naruto said regretfully. He knew Sasuke didn't like to explain himself. "Should I...you know, go?"

Sasuke held him tighter.

_Without your love--_

_Darling--_

_Only you are the_

_Life among the dead._

"No," he whispered. "No... I can't survive without you, Naruto... After what you just gave me...please, don't go... I need you..." He felt tears sting his eyes.

_All of this time,_

_I can't believe I didn't see._

_Kept in the dark,_

_But you were there in front of me._

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,_

_Got to open my eyes to everything._

_Without a thought,_

_Without a voice,_

_Without a soul._

_Don't let me die here._

Naruto wiped away his tears, smiling. "I won't," he whispered.

_There nust be something more._

_Bring me to life._

Sasuke smiled moving into a "comfortable" position, smirking at his beloved fox. Naruto blushed, his eyes eager.

_Wake me up inside._

_Wake me up inside._

_Call my name and save me_

_From the dark._

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone._

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

Sasuke smiled loving at him. "You saved me."

_Bring me to life._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Wow, hard to keep their personalities with this song... Did my best though. This is my first songfic. I'll be continuing, for all you flamers with threats. Anyway, I won't get a chance to update for a while. Don't kill me! Review, please!

Next Chapter: Is Naruto here to stay?


End file.
